Desequilíbrio Dimensional
by Willy Dan
Summary: Jen surge do Japão para recorrer a Mônica e Cia. a restaurar a ordem das 4 dimensões de Yuka.
1. Chapter 1

DESEQUILÍBRIO DIMENSIONAL

Com a derrota do Poeira Negra, as quatro dimensões então governadas por Yuka entram em profundo desequilíbrio preocupando aos quatro guardiões dos artefatos místicos.

(tremor sentido de longe)

Bóreas: O que aconteceu?

Eurus: Não pode ser pior que o despertar da Yuka como recentemente!

Zephyrus: Espera... Não é um tremor comum! As dimensões estão em profundo desequilíbrio.

Notus: Não sei porquê, mas receio que precisaremos de ajuda.

Bóreas: Os jovens guerreiros que convocamos anteriormente?

Notus: Sim, mas eles não serão os únicos! Convocarei também a mais experiente entre eles. Chegou a estar nessas mesmas dimensões, e passou por elas sem problemas. Mas de alguma forma...

Zephyrus: Ela está no outro lado do mundo, estuda em uma escola de primeira e, mesmo depois da missão que teve, abriu mão de seguir os passos dos pais.

Eurus: Deve ter havido alguma razão para ela não querer ter feito o que os guerreiros atuais pretendem.

(tremor continua)

Em uma viagem ao Brasil, chegando ao Bairro do Limoeiro, está uma bela aluna loura de olhos verdes, chamada Jenifer. Ela gosta de ser chamada de Jen. Apesar da chegada, não gostou nada de relembrar do passado na viagem onde passou por maus bocados com quatro certos conhecidos jovens, agora mais maduros.

Jen: (olhando o ambiente) Nada mudou, mas perante a situação, muito deve ter mudado desde minha saída. Nem sei porquê perdi meu tempo chegando aqui. Mas tenho alguns nomes de cor, e vou procurar uns quatro certinhos!

TOC! TOC! TOC! (batendo na porta do Franja)

Jen: Franja, sei que está aí! Pode abrir?

Franja: Espera um pouco, eu estou...

Jen: Tentando ter a Marina de novo! Ainda lembro das vezes em que você a fez achar que virou sereia ou dizimar todo o mundo! Agora...

Bidu: AU! AU! AU! AU! (partindo para cima com lambidas)

Jen: Sai de perto de mim!

Franja: Desculpa o atraso, eu estava com a Marina mesmo e... (vendo Jen tentando afastar Bidu sobre ela) O que aconteceu?

Jen: (lambida pelo Bidu) TIRA ESSE SACO DE PULGAS DE CIMA DE MIM!

Marina: Meu deus! Quem é essa menina!

Franja: Pare Bidu! Sei que está agitado, mas...

Jen: Olha... Eu vim procurar por seus amigos, quatro certinhos que não queria citar nomes nem nada!

Franja: Não digo! Se não se desculpar do Bidu!

Jen: Nem devia ter encontrado ele. Até hoje, lembro que ele partiu para cima do meu gatinho! Tem sorte dele estar no outro lado do mundo!

Marina: Calma garota! Olha só, primeiro melhor se limpar e acalmar. Depois vamos conversar.

Jen: Mas deixe o cachorro na coleira!

Tempo depois...

Marina: Pode dizer quem você é e porque veio de tão longe?

Jen: Meu nome é Jenifer, mas sou conhecida como Jen para os amigos.

Franja: Bom... Sou Franja, e esta é a Marina. Estamos namorando hoje e atualmente trabalho em um museu, não sou mais aquele cientista de antes.

Jen: Mais esperto que outro, jamais será! Suas invenções sempre falhavam! (em tom de sarcasmo) E a outra tinha um lápis com o poder de dar vontade própria as coisas! Ainda bem que desenho profissionalmente e sou a mais jovem professora de mangá.

Marina: Poderia ensinar a nós um dia desses!

Jen: Só por vídeo-aulas! Mas também sonho em um dia ser mangaká profissional!

Franja: Sonhos à parte, veio ver a Mônica e os outros?

Jen: O que acha? Viu eles por aí?

Franja: O dia inteiro fiquei trabalhando.

Marina: Nada vi também!

Jen: OK, agora vou ver se procuro por mais alguém e vejo se alguém pode saber. (saindo)

Marina: Ela está muito mudada, nunca a vi tão fria.

Franja: Pior, impossível! Antes ela era alegre, descontraída e tudo mais... Agora está diferente do normal.

Jen continuava a buscar pelo quarteto, mas algo acontece no museu. O Poeira Negra volta ao lugar onde libertou Yuka e lhe tirou os poderes, além de se fazer de capacho por um tempo.

Seu Juca: (assobiando) Nossa! Nada de problemas, nem aqueles quatro, apesar do crescimento, ou outra coisa para me atormentar. Acho que vou...

BAMFF! (teleporte)

Poeira Negra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seu Juca: Quem está aí?

Poeira Negra: Sou eu! Agora me diga onde está?

Seu Juca: (tremendo de medo) Onde está o quê?

Poeira Negra: O livro que causa a todos os desastres nas dimensões mágicas!

Seu Juca: (ainda tremendo) Guardado... Ao lado do homem das cavernas que você deu vida. Ainda bem que ele está imóvel de novo!

Poeira Negra: (largando Seu Juca) Muito obrigado!

Na escola, os quatro amigos já saíam da escola planejando o que fazer. Resultado: Todos ocupados.

Mônica: Nossa! Fim de semana prolongado em 5 dias, nada a fazer, mas e aí? O que vão fazer?

Cebola: Sem planos, eu tenho que cuidar do meu website. Me disseram para eu enviar planos para combater o aquecimento global!

Cascão: Tenho campeonato de Skate nesse fim de semana e estou nas finais. Não posso perder!

Magali: Bem que queria, mas tenho que levar o Mingau e a Aveia para vacinar amanhã.

Mônica: Entendi... (em tom de desagrado) Mas enquanto isso, porque não passeamos ou outra coisa?

Magali: Boa idéia! Tem um tempo que precisava sair!

Cascão: O que acham de um cinema?

Cebola: Seria ótimo. Além do mais lançaram o filme de humor e pancadaria mais famoso do mundo! Kung-Fusão! (simulando golpes)

ZUIIP! BAM! (Cebola escorrega e cai)

Magali: Não tem um mais leve não?

Mônica: Eu pensei em vermos algum filme como Click ou Como Perder um Homem em 10 Dias!

Cascão: É... Mas um dia vocês me enganaram! Falaram que íamos ver Ultravioleta da última vez, mas pegamos Jogos de Amor em Las Vegas.

Jen continuava a busca, mas depara com gente que não devia... Ou melhor, Carmen e Denise. Justamente quando lanchava em uma confeitaria.

Jen: Esse negócio ainda não está certo. Tenho que encontrar aqueles... (olhando para trás) Quem são aquelas tagarelas?

Denise: (chegando com Carmen) Vem cá, você viu as últimas?

Carmen: Te falo que um dia desses, fui o centro das atenções em uma corrida de F1, mas o chato é que não apareci!

Denise: Devem ser um bando de esnobes aqueles caras! Mas diz aí, como foi estar ao lado de feras motorizadas?

Carmen: Nossa! Eu até consegui um autógrafo do Felipe Massa nesses dias!

Denise: O cara deve ser um pão! Pena que está casado e morando na Europa depois de revelar seu talento...

Jen: Ei! Suas bocas-moles! Querem parar de fofocar um pouco? (se levantando) Antes de continuarem esse seu blábláblá de sempre, o que vieram fazer aqui?

Carmen: Primeira coisa, loura-burra! Suas roupas foram feitas aonde, em um brechó? Estas aqui são de qualidade e olha, eu até te daria, mas não sei de onde você veio?

Jen: Vim do Japão, mas nasci aqui garota! Virou até notícia nos jornais de lá, em uma de suas viagens!

Carmen: Mesmo? E qual foi?

PLAF! (jogando um jornal na cara de Carmen)

Jen: A matéria se chama: "Loura-burra mimada e invejosa calada para variar"!

Denise: Escuta garota, quem te convidou para... (Jen estala os dedos) Esquece!

Jen: Meninas como vocês me dão nojo. Deviam colar suas bocas para pararem de ficar fofocando. E quanto a você, vê se faça algo de útil! (saindo)

Carmen: Que menina é essa?

Denise: Um tipo daqueles de nariz empinado... (recebendo uma lata vazia na cara) Isso responde à minha pergunta.

De volta às dimensões mágicas, os quatro guardiões acabam sob ataque e perdem para o Poeira Negra e mais um de seus truques.

Bóreas: Quem é você?

Poeira Negra: Deviam perguntar o que vim fazer. Mas acho que essa foi só uma pergunta retórica.

Zephyrus: Não deixaremos que domine as dimensões!

Eurus: Saia daqui o quanto antes!

Poeira Negra: Eu discordo!

FZAKK! (jogando um ofuda sobre eles)

Notus: O que é isso?

Poeira Negra: (guardiões presos em uma barreira) Esta barreira permite que vocês não consigam sair, nem ninguém entrar. Agora me digam. Como faço sobre essas dimensões?

Zephyrus: Não devia brincar com fogo. Mavidele, Tobot, Tchalu e Edom acabaram em colapso desde que Yuka foi presa. Agora quer tornar as coisas piores?

Poeira Negra: Digamos que sim! (sorriso malicioso)

Notus: Não estou gostando disso!

Bóreas: Não é o único!

Poeira Negra: Agora que estão presos e eu tenho o direito de ditar as regras... Com certeza sei por quem começar...

Eurus: Essa não!

Jen passava pela cidade e percebe o mau presságio que estava por vir. Mas para sua surpresa, não esperava os quatro amigos juntos.

Jen: Pressinto que a coisa não é boa... Mas por que de repente os céus estão...

BASH! (quarteto e Jen colidem)

Jen: Escurecendo? Aí quem foi a besta que colidiu em mim?

Magali: Não sou idiota, mas... Espera! Quem é você?

Jen: Alguém que procurava vocês. Mas agora que estão aqui, queria avisar que as dimensões mágicas, às quais vocês passaram, entrou em desequilíbrio.

Cebola: Pindalolas! Justo quando achávamos que vencemos aparece um ploblema... OPS! Problema ainda maior!

Mônica: Quem é você?

Jen: Jenifer, sou conhecida como Jen para alguns. Mas não tenho tempo para amizades! Preciso que ajudem Yuka a retomar seu reino!

Cascão: Ajudar Yuka? Como assim, ela virou pedra?

Jen: Sei que ela foi petrificada pelo Poeira Negra, mas ela não pode ficar daquele jeito feito banheiro de pombos para sempre! Se ela não retornar, seu mundo estará condenado!

Mônica: Então o que acham? Devemos ir?

Cebola: Acho que sim!

Cascão: Por que não?

Magali: Estou dentro!

Jen: Mas sou eu que dá as cartas! Logo, depois que tudo se acabar, vamos retomar nossos caminhos!

(grupo entrando no museu)

Mônica: Os artefatos místicos ainda estão todos por lá ou...

Jen: Você sabe que os guardiões estão com eles! Estão em boas mãos aquelas relíquias, e valeriam milhões de ienes se vendidas!

Magali: Espera! Você veio do Japão?

Jen: Cresci por lá, depois de muitos problemas que vocês me arranjavam! Desde o começo eu só queria amigos, mas era sempre gulodice, brigas ou algo relacionado! Estou ótima com outros amigos hoje!

Cebola: Mas aquilo é passado, já não temos mais idades para isso!

Jen: E acha que esqueci? Suas cicatrizes saram do corpo, mas na consciência não!

Cascão: E como são seus outros amigos?

Jen: Bem mais leais, mais sociáveis e muito mais! Estudo em uma escola e sou atualmente a mais jovem desenhista de mangá no Japão! Sou bem paga e estou pertinho de fazer minha própria série, além de dirigi-la.

SCREECH! (Jen parando por intervenção de Mônica)

Mônica: Olha, é verdade que teve maus bocados como a gente, mas como podemos fazer para sermos verdadeiramente amigos seus?

Jen: Já disse, não estou para novas amizades! Quero apenas cumprir minha missão com sua ajuda!

Mônica: Tem certeza?

Jen: Absoluta! Já estive nelas antes e passei por todos os desafios sem problema nenhum, como vocês enfrentaram!

Magali: Podemos comer algo?

Jen: Garota, se me fazer pagar uma tora de pizzas...

Magali: Calma! Só como diet agora! Não sou mais esfomeada como antes. Nem egoísta...

Cebola: É, também não faço mais traquinagens como antes, e o Cascão já toma banho!

Cascão: Não sempre!

Jen: Entendi... (procurando o portal) Vocês vão ajudar?

2 horas depois...

Seu Juca: MMMFFF! MMMFFF! (sacudindo de agonia)

Magali: O Seu Juca, preso?

Cebola: O que houve?

RACK! (Cascão tira o pedaço de durex preso na boca do Seu Juca)

Seu Juca: AAAHHH! Que agonia! Não acredito que um cara me prendeu aqui e fugiu com um livro!

Cascão: Que livro?

Seu Juca: Ele disse algo como desastres, mas não lembro se eram naturais! Saudades da minha casinha, onde era pacífico e...

Jen: É, parece que ele não vai sair do hospício tão cedo. Toda vez que enlouquece ele volta. Agora sobre o livro, parece que um idiota deve ter se aponderado dos desastres que pode haver em Mavidele, Tobor, Tchalu e Edom!

Magali: E aí!

Mônica: Acho que, quanto antes formos, mais rápido salvaremos Yuka.

Jen: Exatamente, e sei de um cara que pode nos ajudar. CÚMULOS!

PLIM! (Nimbus aparece)

Jen: Até que enfim!

Nimbus: O meu nome é Nimbus, nada de Cúmulos, Estratos ou Cirros!

Jen: Tudo é nome de nuvem, aulas de ciência. Tem como nos ajudar?

Nimbus: Não muito, mas sinto que você tem poder de sobra para ajudar. Como conhece os lugares deve ser guia deles!

Mônica: É isso aí! Vamos retomar nossas tarefas e conseguir! Não é pessoal!

Magali: Isso aí!

Cebola: Yeah!

Cascão: Demorou!

(Jen fica sem dizer uma palavra e balança a cabeça positivamente)

Nimbus: Não posso fazer muita coisa, mas a Jen fica por conta do resto no transporte de dimensões. Só posso cuidar da entrada e da saída. Se não saírem ainda hoje, podem estar presos para sempre!

Jen: (entrando com todos) Sei a jogada! E outra coisa, David Blaine, avisa quando será seu show!

PLIM! (portal fechando)

Nimbus: Ela vai ver com quem está mexendo se me chamar de mais alguma coisa que não seja pelo nome!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

DESEQUILÍBRIO DIMENSIONAL 2

Jen, aluna de intercâmbio vinda do Japão, retorna ao Brasil para encontrar a Turma da Mônica, porém a garota tem personalidade forte e não aparenta demonstrar interesse em amizades. Antes do encontro, o Poeira Negra faz de reféns os guardiões Bóreas, Zephyrus, Eurus e Notus e captura um livro que permite causar desastres nas dimensões às quais ocupa no lugar de Yuka.

FZAKK! (grupo chegando em Mavidele)

Mônica: O que houve aqui?

Jen: Parece uma versão mal feita do Senhor dos Anéis! Mas na primeira vez que estive isso nunca ocorreu!

Cebola: Ocorreu o quê?

Jen: Uma certa intervenção de poder com direito a poluição feita pelo Capitão Feio!

Poeira Negra: É POEIRA NEGRA! (aparecendo sob teletransporte) Não acredito que vocês vieram e... Quem é essa garota?

Cascão: Ela se chama...

Jen: Calado, porquinho! Meu nome é Jen, e vim para restaurar esta e as outras dimensões!

Poeira Negra: Parece que você esteve aqui antes, mas como?

Jen: Você não me conhece, mas já ouvi falar muito de você! Não confio em tudo o que vejo! Agora você verá o que é bom!

Poeira Negra: Mas sob minhas regras!

FLASH! (turma mudando de forma)

Poeira Negra: Vocês todos mantiveram seus visuais de antes! E meu desafio é, encontrar os fragmentos do Cubo Fantástico, eles se dividiram em partes iguais. Então devem correr contra o tempo se querem sobreviver!

Cebola: Mole mole! Você vai ter sua língua cortada depois disso!

Magali: Quanto tempo temos?

Poeira Negra: Não muito. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (desaparece)

Mônica: Que covarde! Bom... Jen, que visual é esse que nunca vimos? Continuamos de elfa, feiticeira, ladino e guerreiro.

Jen: Sou uma amazona! Mas não babem meninos, apesar do biquíni, botas e luvas... Somos do tipo duronas!

Cascão: Não! Tudo bem! Entendi!

Cebola: O que disse mesmo?

Mônica: Pára de olhar para ela!

Magali: Enfrenta a todo tipo de ser, será que é isso?

Mônica: Acho que enfrenta sim!

Jen: Vão ficar conversando aí? Temos fragmentos a capturar!

A primeira parada foi na Estalagem Unicórnio Gêmeo Saltitante. A missão parecia comprometida, mas não foi.

Vanda e Valéria: Bem-vindos à Estalagem Unicórnio Gêmeo Saltitante, em quê podemos servir?

Cebola: Estamos procurando os fragmentos do Cubo Fantástico, podem nos ajudar?

Vanda: Está bem! (entregando suco de pista)

Cascão: Fala sério! Outra vez isso?

Magali: Tem dica? (recebendo guisado de dica)

Valéria: Mais alguma coisa?

Mônica: Acho que não.

Jen: Se comer essas coisas, vamos perder tudo! Até a vantagem sobre o cara!

Magali: Relaxa! Isso com certeza será... Mais complicado do que pensei!

Mônica: O Poeira Negra deve ter alterado tudo, sob suas regras...

(palavras se formando com letras embaralhadas)

Cebola: Espera! Tem algo formado aqui!

Jen: Está dizendo algo sobre os fragmentos e...

Antes que Jen concluísse sua fala, um ataque de anões acontece. Magali joga um feitiço para deixá-los com tamanho de formiga, mas ele não funcionou em todos e foram obrigados a fugir e lutar. Mas depois de tudo...

Mônica: O que você dizia sobre os fragmentos?

Jen: Podem estar nas torres, onde um certo alguém fez o favor de deixar por último a que estava com a chave da arca que prendia o Cubo Fantástico! (olhando Cascão com ódio)

Cebola: É... Deu mancada.

Mônica: Mas isso não importa mais. O que falava depois?

Jen: Acho que os fragmentos podem estar nas três torres ou em uma só. Jogo RPG direto!

Magali: Para alguém que está de amazona, deve saber muita coisa!

Cascão: Acho que chegamos, eu posso tentar de novo!

Jen: Só um conselho! Se errar, estamos fritos e você vai acabar na pior!

Cascão: Na boa! Posso fazer com uma mão amarrada nas costas!

(abrindo a primeira porta e sai um dragão)

Dragão: GROAAAARRR!

Cascão: AAAHHH! SOCORRO!

Mônica: Vou ver se minhas flechas coelhinhos ajudam!

Magali: As manoplas de força seriam melhor!

Mônica: Concordo!

BASH! (Dragão é nocauteado)

Cebola: Não levou nem um segundo!

Jen: Se errar a próxima porta, você vai ser o sentinela se passarmos a noite aqui!

Cascão: Tudo bem! (quase tremendo) Vou à próxima porta e...

(abrindo a porta e sai um ogro)

Ogro: AAAHHH! FAM! FEM! FIM! FOM! FUM! Mim pegar homenzinho sujo!

Cascão: Espera! Não podemos negociar? (sendo pego pelo Ogro) SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!

Ogro: Mim comer homenzinho sujo no jantar!

Cebola: Ei! Por que não prefere cebola? Essa carne é de segunda! Da pior qualidade!

Cascão: Como é?

Mônica e Magali: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cebola: Vamos cara, você é tão grande que não tentou comer vegetais nunca?

Ogro: (largando Cascão) Cebola melhor que porco!

POW! PIMBA! SOC! KRAK! (Cebola dá uma bordoada no Ogro)

Ogro: Mim precisar cura!

Cebola: Vai levar um tempo...

Cascão: Que história é essa de eu ser carne de segunda?

Cebola: Ora essa, o Corinthians foi para segunda divisão, não foi?

Cascão: Fica sabendo você que o Palmeiras também foi! Não xinga o timão não!

Cebola: E você nada de fazer meu verde ser contlaído! Isto é, contraído, compreendeu você?

Jen: CHEGA! Vamos deixar o futebol para depois! Agora temos um cubo a encontrar. Deixa que eu vá para a terceira porta!

(Jen abre a porta e faz sinal de positivo entrando com todos)

Mônica: Por que não se indicou antes para entrar?

Jen: Poupei ele desta vez. Mas na próxima não sei não...

Magali: Bom, estamos um pouco perto. Um de nós deve ir e conferir se os fragmentos estão por lá!

Cebola: Me levita como da última vez.

Magali: Ainda não! (olhando três arcas fechadas) Uma delas tem que ter os fragmentos!

Cascão: A pergunta é: Qual delas?

Jen: Parece que tem coisa aí! Armação talvez!

Mônica: Será que... (ouvindo tremor) Essa não! São Oincs!

Jen: Não seria Orcs? Sabe, como no filme existem os Ents e...

Mônica: NÃO ESTÁ NA HORA DE CONCLUSÕES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS E COMEÇA A LUTAR!

Jen: Não grita comigo, aliás... (pegando Mônica) Eles preferem um coelho bem passado!

Mônica: Espera! Eu estava brincando naquela hora, como soube que podem existir outras criaturas como essas? (sendo jogada) FOI PÉSSIMA IDÉIA!

Magali: Ela vai sair bem?

Jen: Veremos!

Mônica só não caiu em queda livre porque parte do esquadrão estava desarmado e isso não lhe impediu de bater em todos os Oincs que invadiam a torre. Além disso, gastou todas as flechas coelhinhos neles.

Magali: Devia ir ajudar minha amiga! Por que não o fez?

Jen: Não enche, Magali! Ela é forte, se vira sozinha!

Mônica: (subindo escadas) Pessoal! Estou bem! E acho que tem uma coisa que vocês estão interessados!

Cebola: Um molho de chaves?

Mônica: É... Um molho de chaves! Mas uma delas é para a arca que possui o Cubo Fantástico.

Cascão: Magali qual delas devemos abrir?

Magali: Viram o formato da fechadura? Acho que podemos começar por uma delas! Todos são iguais, mas uma delas está certa!

Jen: Deixa eu tentar! (tomando as chaves e abrindo uma arca) Consegui!

Mônica: E...?

Jen: Vazio! (em tom de desagrado) Vamos ver as outras duas! (abrindo as arcas restantes) Isso é estranho! Nenhuma delas? A menos que...

Magali: Como assim?

Cascão: (vendo Jen pegar as arcas) O que vai fazer com isso?

Jen: OLHAAAA! (jogando as arcas no chão e quebrando elas)

Mônica: Espera aí! As arcas estão vazias e não é porque não têm os fragmentos. Mas elas são os fragmentos!

Magali: Como soube?

Jen: Arcas são de madeira, não de jóias! (montando o Cubo Fantástico) E pronto!

(tremor)

Cascão: Sentiram isso?

Cebola: Ploblemas! Não... Problemas!

Jen: Ih! Acho que alguém não queria nossa presença aqui! É um Behemoth!

Mônica: O quê?

Jen: Combinação de homem e muitos animais pesados! Deixa esse comigo!

Magali: Jen, sai daí!

Behemoth: Vou pegar você! E seus amigos também!

Jen: Amigos? HMPF! Viaja melhor quem viaja sozinho! Só estou nessa porque preciso deles!

Behemoth: Vai virar minha comida, menininha magrela!

Jen: Nem vem!

O Behemoth ataca Jen com todas as forças, mas ela se esquiva de todos os ataques e, com facilidade derrota o monstro. E ela, com o grupo, não deixaria Mavidele sem antes conseguir irnformações.

Jen: Agora me fale... Como te transportaram para cá?

Behemoth: Não fui transportado! Me trouxeram contra minha vontade!

Jen: Estamos chegando a um ponto! Agora quem é você verdadeiramente?

Behemoth: Eu sou... Sou...

FZAKK! (Behemoth se revelando na verdade ser Titi)

Titi: Sou o Titi!

Jen: Se me cantar para largar sua namorada, eu vou te partir no meio, entendeu?

Titi: Não sou mais assim! Calma! Mas falando sério, acabei aqui contra minha vontade e acabei vindo para cá! De alguma forma não fui o único a ser transportado aqui!

Magali: Quem mais?

Titi: Parte de nossos amigos! Eu estava com meus amigos, Jeremias e Manoel quando acabei parando aqui!

Mônica: Acho que chegamos a um certo ponto! Jen, o que acha?

Jen: Com o Cubo Fantástico, podemos ir a Tobor sem problemas!

Depois das lutas, o Poeira Negra não se sente nada satisfeito com o que houve.

Poeira Negra: Agora com uma garota fria no meio, parece que terão uma vantagem! Mas como?

Bóreas: É uma pena cara! Perdeu, perdeu!

Poeira Negra: CALADO! Mas isso ainda não acabou! Em Tobor o desafio será ainda maior, só quero ver como será depois que eles tentarem achar a Jóia Genial...

Zephyrus: Não estou gostando disso!

Bóreas: Nenhum de nós! Se a Jenifer não conseguir, tudo estará acabado e nós também!

Notus: Ele não se sairá bem dessa!

Poeira Negra: Sairei sim! Esperem só para ver os problemas que causarei quando eles chegarem!

Eurus: O que seria?

Poeira Negra: Nunca direi! Agora curtam sua nova estadia nessa barreira de energia! Nem vocês conseguiriam rompê-la...

Eurus: Se nossos amigos vencerem. Estaremos livres, mas porque a jovem Jen quer libertar Yuka?

Notus: É uma pergunta que não devemos saber a resposta. Talvez porque ela não queira responder ou tenha seus motivos.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

DESEQUILÍBRIO DIMENSIONAL 3

A princípio Mavidele seria fácil para Mônica e Cia., entretanto Jen sabia do perigo que estava por vir com os desastres causados pelo Poeira Negra. Como se isso não bastasse, estaria também usando os amigos deles em suas dimensões para benefício próprio e tentar dificultar a missão. Agora o grupo está em Tobor, onde programas podem sair de controle.

Magali: Aqui é Tobor? (olhando o ambiente) Está diferente de antes. O que houve?

Jen: Nenhum de nós sabe, mas velhos conhecidos seus devem saber! (olhando duas sombras se movendo)

Mônica: Bloguinho e Teveluisão?

Blog: É SÓ BLOG! NADA DE BLOGUINHO! (gritando como um louco)

TV: E NÃO SOU MAIS TEVELUISÃO! É TV AGORA! (faz o mesmo)

Cebola: Viciados em internet e televisão como sempre, mas enlouquecidos como antes! Mas digam para gente o que houve?

TV: Tobor era calma, mas acabamos vendo que aconteceram coisas diferentes de antes.

Cascão: Foi infectado por um vírus de computador aqui?

Blog: Diga se de passagem que sim! Venham conosco!

O grupo segue para a casa de Blog e TV, para receber mais informações e máquinas com tecnologia de primeira.

TV: Nossas máquinas não funcionaram mais depois disso, e quem quer que seja, acabou perdendo força, além de permitir infecção direta no sistema. Isso não deixou mais nenhuma máquina conosco funcionando. Além disso tem outro conhecido seu que deviam encontrar de novo!

Blog: Dois! Um escapou!

Jen: Cabeleira Negra, eu presumo!

Mônica: Como conheceu ela. Foi na sua primeira estada aqui?

Jen: Na verdade o Astronauta não parava de falar dela, nem se colocassem a namorada Rita no meio. Mas ninguém esquece dela tão fácil!

Magali: O que tem para nós?

Blog: Quase nada, só uma fortaleza voadora transportando 5 veículos e um pequeno carro voador, e uma surpresa dentro!

Jen: Fico com o carro!

TV: Pena que só sustente dois, mas os outros podem ver o que se passa na nave-mãe. Lembrete: Uma vez que ele infectar, não funcionará mais!

Cascão: Agora quem vai com quem? (sendo puxado por Jen) Que é isso?

Jen: Você vem comigo, antes de qualquer besteira feita! Os outros podem ir ver o que aconteceu no alto!

Mônica: OK Jen, faremos o possível. Chamaremos assim que puder!

Magali: Antes, não podemos comer nada? Estou com fome...

Jen: A comida aqui é na base de comida de... Você sabe quem! Com pastilhas ou creme que dão gosto de comida de verdade!

Cebola: Poxa Jen, por que não me escolheu?

Mônica: QUE ASSANHAMENTO É ESSE!

Cebola: Nada, nada...

Jen: Vou tirar meu time de campo enquanto ainda estou ganhando, ou você bate nele como sempre faz!

VOOSH! (mini-nave decolando)

Mônica: Passei da idade de brigar por causas fúteis, viu?

Magali: Esquece! Temos que ver o que está causando isso. Cebola, vem conosco!

Cebola: Entendido! Mas a Jen podia ter me escolhido!

Poeira Negra, ainda no museu, recebe uma visita inesperada no museu, de duas figuras: Franja e o Professor Falconi.

Poeira Negra: Não sei como aquela garota sabe, mas alguma coisa está errada. Como ela pôde conseguir ajudar esses intrometidos?

Franja: Poeira Negra! Pare agora mesmo o que está fazendo?

Falconi: Pela madrugada, o que aconteceu aqui?

Poeira Negra, é uma pena, mas seus amiguinhos não estão para ajudar, e mesmo se estivessem... Nada adiantaria agora!

Franja: Eu não sei se você soube, mas desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui, instalei um sistema de segurança contra invasores indesejáveis!

CRASH! (Franja quebra um cubo de vidro acionando um botão de emergência)

Poeira Negra: Que é isso? (sendo atacado pelo sistema)

BZAAAKT! ZASH! ZAPT! (ataques a laser)

Poeira Negra: Socorro! (permanece fugindo)

Franja: Diga como a gente liberta nossos amigos e desativamos!

Poeira Negra: Isso nunca!

Falconi: O que acontece se colocarmos no máximo?

Franja: Não, não faça isso!

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! (alarme de ativação de segurança máxima)

Franja: Por isso nunca usei, vai comprometer a todos que estão aqui!

Poeira Negra: Idiota! Mas em compensação...

BOOM! (jogando um ofuda de prisão)

Falconi: O que é isso?

Poeira Negra: Enquanto estão presos aí, nada vai adiantar para sair. Muito menos, entrar!

Franja: Diga isso ao sistema que foi ativado!

Poeira Negra: Não tinha pensado nisso!

De volta a Tobor, Cascão e Jen investigam o problema causado em toda a dimensão futurística.

Cascão: Como sabe pilotar bem essa coisa, Jen?

Jen: Vejo muito as séries de minha nova casa. Fez parte da minha infância, e da sua também! Mas eu conheço todos os macetes.

Cascão: Acho que os desenhos também!

Jen: Falando nisso, já ouviu falar de Osamu Tezuka?

Cascão: Sabe que ele morreu, não é?

Jen: Não! Ele foi para casa! Se segura! (acelerando mais)

WROOOOMMM! (mini-nave acelerando até chegar ao ponto)

Jen: Mas o que é isso? (observando um monstro feito de vírus de computador)

Monstro: GROAAAARRR!

Cascão: Um Godzilla digital?

Jen: É... Parece que sim, e a Jóia Genial está nele!

Cascão: O quê?

Na nave-mãe, o resto do grupo também fica sabendo.

Magali: Ouviram isso? A Jóia Genial está dentro do monstro.

Mônica: Essa não! Tem que haver uma forma de detê-lo!

Cebola: Enlascados... Não! Enrascados e sem ninguém para ajudar!

Mônica: Como a gente pode ajudar?

Magali: Espera! O Blog e o TV disseram que tem uns veículos dentro da nave. Mas a pergunta é... Com só nós três, como faremos?

Cebola: Eu já sei!

De volta a Cascão e Jen...

Monstro: GROAAAARRR!

Cascão: Jen, e a surpresa que você não quis revelar?

Jen: Esperava perguntar isso!

FSSHHT! (porta abrindo revelando uma moto)

Cascão: (surpreso) UMA MOTO NOVINHA! Que incrível! Como funciona?

Jen: Não é uma moto normal, corre até mim com ela!

Cascão: Vai ser atropelada!

Jen: Sai dessa, e corre logo! Não temos o dia todo!

WROOOOMMM! VOOSH! (moto voa e pousa no ombro de Jen)

Jen: É um canhão também, e bem levinho!

Cascão: E agora?

Monstro: GROAAAARRR!

Jen: Vamos disparar! (baixando gatilho) Atenção... Ele está seguindo e...

Cascão: Anda logo Jen!

Jen: FOGO!

KZZT! (raio disparando)

Cascão: Enfraqueceu ele, mas ainda está de pé!

Jen: E nossa carona chegou! (nave pousando e cantando pneu)

Mônica: Queremos vocês com a gente nessas máquinas!

Cebola: E de quebra...

ZAPT! (disparando um raio no monstro)

Cebola: Elas estão prontinhas esperando vocês!

Magali: Jen, eu não entendi uma coisa. Como essas máquinas funcionam?

Jen: Lembra da Mônica pilotando aquele coelho gigante? A princípio é complicado, mas você se adapta depois!

(todos entram nas máquinas e montam o robô)

Monstro: GROAAAARRR! (andando em direção ao robô)

Mônica: Ainda bem que me deixou no comando.

Jen: Você fez de primeira, quero ver a segunda! Não é por medo não, mas te dei uma chance!

Mônica: Legal!

A luta corre solta e o monstro parecia não ter pontos fracos. Quanto mais atacado, mais poderoso ficava.

(monstro ataca)

Magali: Parece que ele não tem ponto fraco!

Cascão: Que tal se o Astronauta nos ajudar?

Cebola: É... Mas ele não vai poder desta vez.

Astronauta: (comunicação) Quem disse que não? Estou chegando com a minha nave e vou distraí-lo!

Jen: Usando essa bola ambulante? Lembra do desastre com o planeta das bolinhas? E além do mais, seu uniforme parece o do Buzz Lightyear, o cara que te chamou de Forma de Vida Evoluída.

Astronauta: Garota, quer parar? Preciso também de um de vocês com outra coisa...

Magali: E o que é?

Astronauta: A Cabeleira Negra está de volta, mas está diferente.

Mônica: Deixem ela comigo!

Magali: Vou assumir o comando! Jen, se tiver um ponto fraco... Você encontra?

Jen: Nem preciso. Está dentro do monstro!

(Mônica deixa o robô e entra na nave do Astronauta)

Mônica: Estou dentro!

Astronauta: Ótimo... Parece que ela chegou cometendo mais do que roubos!

TZOOOH! (BIOS partindo velozmente)

Jen: A nave pode ser comandada por um só. Cebolão, Cas... Venham comigo!

Cascão: Cebolão, hein?

Cebola: Vai ver foi porque Cebolinha é do passado. Cebolão é o meu pai!

Enquanto Jen, Cebola e Cascão mergulham por dentro do monstro. Astronauta e Mônica saem para pegar a Cabeleira Negra.

Astronauta: A Cabeleira Negra não aprendeu nada com seus erros e cometeu mais crimes. Como se isso não bastasse, ela desenvolveu um método chamado Prehensila!

Mônica: SIMPLIFICA!

Astronauta: Ela pode dar vida aos cabelos.

CRASH! (uma rachadura abre na BIOS)

Cabeleira Negra: Saudades, Astrobobo?

Mônica: Cabeleira Negra?

Cabeleira Negra: A própria, cabelo de banana!

Mônica: Como é?

Astronauta: Use uma espada laser que tem aqui do lado! Não pode lutar desarmada!

Cabeleira Negra: Que foi? Está com medinho?

Mônica: Não mesmo!

Mônica luta com a Cabeleira Negra e é atacada mais vezes porque os cabelos da inimiga haviam mesmo ganhado vida. Astronauta bate a BIOS em um prédio e destrói a nave completamente. Felizmente nenhum dos três foi vítima.

Astronauta: Brincadeira, cara! Minha nave acabou na pior!

Cabeleira Negra: Essa lata velha é a melhor do universo? Te liga bobão, porque não fez uma Enterprise ou uma Discovery?

Mônica: Ei! Sua luta é comigo?

TACK! (espada da Mônica prende nos cabelos da Cabeleira Negra)

Mônica: Droga!

Cabeleira Negra: Tira essa coisa da minha cabeça!

Mônica: Está difícil, mas você ainda verá o que é bom!

Astronauta: Hein?

POW! (soco na Cabeleira Negra)

Cabeleira Negra: Doeu, mas meu cabelo ainda está um bagaço!

Astronauta: Espera um pouquinho aí! (arrancando a espada) Ih, caramba!

Cabeleira Negra: MEU CABELO! Vai ver depois que nos encontrarmos de novo! Até lá fique com minha peruca de lembrança! E é Shirley para você, Astrobesta! ! (fugindo)

Mônica: Ela vai ver quem é a cabelo de banana quando nos encontrarmos de novo!

Astronauta: Bom, não importa mais. Mas temos que saber como nossos amigos estão se saindo.

Com a BIOS destruída, Mônica e Astronauta demorariam a chegar até os outros. Magali sofre dificuldades em derrotar o monstro, enquanto Jen, Cebola e Cascão entram nele e encontram a Jóia Genial totalmente modificada.

Cebola: Nossa! E eu achando que o Cascão fosse ainda mais polco! Isto é, porco!

Cascão: Não é sempre que tomo banho, viu? Mas isso também...

Jen: Ah, deixem de ser idiotas e me ajudem a procurar a Jóia Genial!

Cascão: Tudo bem! (procurando com Jen e Cebola)

Cebola: Deve ser como a agulha no palheiro! Ou... Espera. ACHEI!

Jen: Mas está diferente de como vocês conhecem! Estão 10 cores, e não 4 como antes.

Cascão: E daí?

Jen: Só temos que acertar a sequência e duas delas têm que estar no meio... Quase não sou ruim em quebra cabeça!

(montando a Jóia Genial)

Cebola: Pindarolas! Por que 10?

Jen: Acho que além de fogo, terra, vento e água. Isso também possuía os símbolos orientais de gelo trovão, metal, madeira, sombra e luz. (silêncio) São os elementos clássicos da ficção. E da realidade também!

Cascão: Acho que ela anda vendo desenho japonês demais!

Jen: Tem algum problema nisso?

Cascão: Nenhum!

Magali era obrigada a agüentar a luta até que...

BOOM! (monstro explodindo)

Magali: O que houve? (saindo do robô) Pessoal, cadê vocês? Jen! Cebola! Cas!

Mônica: Eles estão bem, mas... A Jóia Genial está diferente...

Jen: Subiu de 4 para 10 os elementos clássicos. Mas em compensação, são duas jóias agora!

Cebola: O Feio deve estar muito zangado com isso!

Astronauta: Pior impossível. Vou ver se consigo recapturar a Cabeleira Negra. Até lá, boa sorte a vocês!

Cascão: Até mais!

(duas pessoas saem de dentro dos escombros)

Magali: Dora e Luca? O que faziam?

Dora: Fomos surpreendidos pelo Poeira Negra quando acabamos nessa dimensão!

Luca: Pior que isso! Éramos esse monstro digital. Dora as pernas e eu os olhos como temos necessidades especiais!

Jen: Parece que teremos um desafio maior! O que mais vocês dois souberam?

Dora: Olha... É o seguinte, de alguma forma o museu acabou tomado e todo o Bairro do Limoeiro está tomado por uma energia sobrenatural. Posso ser cega mas eu senti com os outros sentidos.

Jen: Pena que só nos filmes exista a Ecolocalização. (silêncio) Tenho que explicar tudo? Os cegos se guiam através do tato e da audição dessa forma, como um morcego!

Luca: Deve ser interessante. Essa sua nova amiga conhece bem muitas coisas!

Mônica: Pena que ela não esteja para novas amizades. Só está concentrada nas missões e quer fazer ainda mais uma coisa: Libertar Yuka de sua prisão. Ela está petrificada em Edom, quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez!

Cebola: Por isso ela quis nossa ajuda!

(deficientes saindo do resto do monstro)

Cascão: Agora que devemos ir para Tchalu, não deve ser mais complicado do que isso foi!

Jen: Muito pelo contrário, será só mais um desafio! E acho que um certo alguém acabará intervindo contra nós!

Mas de volta ao Museu, o Poeira Negra não parecia nada bem, mesmo com a comemoração dos avatares...

Bóreas: Você perdeu, Feiosão! Agora estão no meio do caminho, compreendeu você?

Poeira Negra: GRRR! Espera só eu pôr minhas mãos em vocês!

Notus: E nos fazer o quê? Apesar de ter o livro, não pode nos deter!

Poeira Negra: Pior que é verdade, mas isso não interessa! Em Tchalu, eles verão o que é bom! Mas aquela novata me incomoda... Ela conhece as dimensões, mas ainda tem alguma coisa estranha nela.

Zephyrus: Pensa que é o único? De alguma forma ela está ajudando os nossos amigos, mas não demonstra satisfação nas lutas ou outra coisa.

Eurus: O problema não é ela não demonstrar emoções nas lutas. O verdadeiro problema é o que acontecerá se não conseguirem os outros artefatos místicos em Tchalu e Edom depois dos desafios em Mavidele e Tobor!

Poeira Negra: Parece que... Se quer uma coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo! Ela verá o que é bom quando nos encontrarmos depois que eu ressucitar o Quarteto Fulminante.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

DESEQUILÍBRIO DIMENSIONAL 4

Depois de conseguirem a Joía Genial em Tobor, Jen, Mônica, Cebola, Magali e Cascão partem para Tchalu. Mas antes disso houveram muitos desastres com um gigantesco vírus digital e o retorno da Cabeleira Negra. Mas tudo isso com a ajuda do Astronauta e dos irmãos Blog e TV. O monstro era na verdade os deficientes Luca e Dora. Poeira Negra, tal como os avatares, desconfiam que Jen esconde algo, além do propósito de salvar Yuka.

FZAKK! (turma chegando em Tchalu)

Jen: Aqui foi onde vocês treinaram a técnica do Fusi? Eu treinei uma energia maior!

Mônica: Maior?

Cebola: Tipo o Kaioken do Dragon Ball Z? O Sétimo Sentido dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? O Soma do Shurato?

Jen: É... Isso mesmo, mas não defini um nome ainda! E olha que nem precisei de animais me ajudando!

Magali: Mas foram eles que nos ensinaram!

Cascão: Os treinos de paciência e equilíbrio foram os piores que tivemos!

Mônica: Mas foi tudo bom, não acham?

Cebola: É! Mas ainda me sinto um baque quando me jogou o Fusi! (olhando o cartaz) Mas o que é isso?

Jen: (lendo mensagem) "Torneio de Artes Marciais. Presença obrigatória". É... Está aí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia! Quem se ausentar, será ameaçado de extermínio.

(turma andando)

Mônica: Extermínio, como assim? O Poeira Negra teve algo a ver com isso?

Jen: Teve! E acho que ele quer uma revanche! Agora se não estivermos, já era para nós!

Magali: Mas não chegou a ser assim na nossa primeira estada!

Jen: Nem na minha!

Caolho: É que uma presença maligna esteve aqui antes de chegarem, meus alunos e...

Jota: Quem é essa?

Jen: Jen ao seu dispor! E além do mais, nunca treinei com vocês!

Tarugo: Sua forma de lutar era formidável, apesar de usar métodos nunca vistos por nós!

Caolho: Podemos ensiná-la a arte do Fusi?

Jen: Não tenho tempo nem para treinar. Se não comparecer, eles acabam com a gente! Desculpa aí pessoal, mas não vai dar para fazer o Fusi, nem se ele fosse instantâneo!

Infelizmente Jen acabou tendo o que não queria: Os mestres Jota, Caolho e Tarugo lhe treinam para obter o Fusi em pouco tempo para desagrado da garota. Mônica e Cia. assistiam o treino. Mas minutos depois, o torneio começa com Poeira Negra liderando os lutadores que Yuka criou na mesma ocasião, mas duas vezes mais fortes que antes.

Mônica: O Poeira Negra está aqui também, mas acho que será difícil que antes!

Jen: Fiz tudo como um lutador nos filmes, tudo fácil sem derrotas!

Magali: Será que você só fala e não faz nada algumas vezes ou amarela quando o bicho pega?

Jen: Está me chamando de medrosa? Eu estive antes e não minto. Agora com esses caras será mais complicado que antes para nós!

Cebola: Nós?

Cascão: Acho que ela está mesmo falando a verdade. Ela demonstrou inteligência e coragem nas duas últimas dimensões além de criatividade. Não devemos fazer pouco caso dela.

Jen: Falando em pouco caso... Não rebaixem a importância dos lutadores. Todos, menos o Poeira Negra. Nenhum de vocês deve se apegar ao medo, desprezar o inimigo ou pensar demasiadamente, são regras básicas em todo tipo de luta.

Cebola: Por exemplo, se eu provocar um deles, estou felado... Não! Ferrado?

Cascão: Deve ser isso mesmo, que ela quis dizer!

Mônica: Olha só, vamos todos lutar. O processo é o mesmo de anteriormente, uma eliminatória. Temos que pegar o Disco de Saturno o quanto antes.

Magali: Só o Cilindro de Netuno em Edom que nos falta. Mas devemos conseguir.

(na arena)

Apresentador: Atenção Senhoras e Senhores, é chegada a hora da ação super-violenta do... TORNEIO DE ARTES MARCIAIS! De um canto os Limoeiro Fighters, e do outro... A Gangue do Poeira Negra! A primeira equipe que sobrar ainda inteira, ganha o Disco de Saturno!

Rei Leonino: E uma surpresa básica, desta vez terei dois discos em minhas mãos, e o capitão, representando a equipe vencedora, deve descobrir qual o sorrateiro!

Ministro: Verdadeiro!

Rei Leonino: E agora que comece a fruta!

Ministo: É luta!

Poeira Negra comandava Don Dinho, Garra de Aço, Espinho e Le Kin da mesma forma que antes: Um joystick dado por Yuka. O quinteto do bem quase fica em desespero quando haviam feito uma luta relâmpago eliminando a primeira antes das finais.

Apresentador: A Gangue do Poeira Negra, acaba a sua primeira luta em tempo recorde! E agora aguarda os finalistas da segunda luta. Quem será?

Não muito longe...

Jen: Agora é conosco, e parece que a outra equipe, antes da do Feio não é grande coisa. É peixe pequeno!

Magali: Frito, cozido ou assado?

Mônica: Ela quer dizer que é a menor das preocupações. Está com fome?

Magali: Não comemos quase nada em nossa jornada!

Jen: (dando a Magali) Pega aí uma barra de cereais! Eu odeio isso!

Cascão: Uma tem medo de ficar gorda e a outra faz regime... O que pode ser pior? Elas antes ou agora?

Mônica: O que você está insinuando? Vou te mostrar essa história de engordar quando terminarmos isso...

Cebola: Ele quis dizer que você está bem como agora, só isso!

Cascão: Não queria ofender!

Mônica: Acho bom mesmo!

Cebola: (falando baixo) Temos sorte dos tempos mudarem, não tenho saudades de apanhar ou coisa do tipo!

Os Limoeiro Fighters seguem com a segunda luta e derrotam com facilidade a outra equipe restante para pegar a Gangue do Poeira Negra. Sem terminar rápido demais nas lutas... Todos administravam bem a vantagem sem nenhum problema, mas...

Apresentador: E agora... A finalíssima valendo o Disco de Saturno. Os Limoeiro Fighters contra a Gangue do Poeira Negra!

Não muito longe...

Jen: É estranho... Aqueles não são os mesmos Don Dinho, Espinho Garra de Aço e Le Kin de antes! Estão mias fortes e mais perigosos depois que vocês os enfrentaram.

Cascão: Posso vencê-los com um segredo bem aqui! (tirando o sapato)

Jen: NOSSA! Agora sei porque o aquecimento global está pior que antes. Você e esse cheiro de chiqueiro, devia ter tomado um banho antes de vir para cá!

Cebola: E bem demorado!

Mônica: Mas fora isso, ele pode usar esse mesmo recurso para vencer um deles. Espero que a gente consiga de forma limpa desta vez! Pelo menos sem trapaças!

Magali: Mais complicado, impossível!

(grupo saindo)

Apresentador: A equipe dos Limoeiro Fighters está definindo quem irá primeiro, mas a Gangue do Poeira Negra não está tendo problemas e então... Que comece o duelo!

Na primeira luta, Mônica resolve partir com tudo para cima de Don Dinho. Ele usava sua força, mas não a cabeça. Por isso foi derrotado instantaneamente. Mas a ex-BDG (Baixinha, Dentuça e Gorducha) perdeu de lavada de Le Kin, por isso Magali ocupou seu lugar. Mas não durou muito tempo tentando resistir à tentação de comer no refeitório. Até o momento um empate e Cebola ocupa o lugar da amiga, mesmo assim perdeu por ficar de queixo caído pela adversária. Sobrou para Cascão... Que acabaria com esta, mais Garra de Aço e Espinho, com a ajuda de seu cheiro. Poeira Negra consegue lhe vencer, mas Jen...

Mônica: Eu estava com ela nas mãos, e com aquele cabelo vivo conseguiu me vencer!

Cebola: Tentei de tudo, mas você, enciumada, queria acabar com a minha raça.

Mônica: Desculpa! Eu queria acertar ela, para facilitar...

Jen: Bom... Isso não importa mais. Agora é comigo e o Poeira Negra, tenho que conseguir o Disco de Saturno. Vocês não foram mal, mas poderiam se esforçar mais praticando no dojo de artes marciais. Não com animais, é claro!

Cascão: É, ela tem razão. Apesar de eu odiar admitir.

Magali: (chegando com uma lata de refrigerante light) Aí pessoal, desculpa pelo que houve mas não dá para pensar de estômago vazio!

Jen: Eu que o diga, vamos matar a fome quando sairmos daqui e de Edom.

Apresentador: Com a Gangue do Poeira Negra e os Limoeiro Fighters com um lutador cada um, esta pode ser decisiva... Valendo o Disco de Saturno e o campenonato!

(Jen e Poeira Negra chegam ao centro da arena)

Poeira Negra: Olha só, pirralha! Pode conseguir me vencer... Mas não conseguirá tirar Yuka da maldição! O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa? Ou vai chorar pela vilã que eu fiz o favor de petrificar?

Jen: Só um idiota faria o que fez, desde o começo se fazendo de bobo só para ter a oportunidade de acabar com eles... A mim, você não vai acabar tão cedo, e quero animar ainda mais esta luta!

Todos: O QUÊ?

Jen: Se vencer, pode ficar com a Jóia Genial e o Cubo Fantástico. Mas se eu vencer, você vai ter que arrastar o pé daqui antes que eu o faça em você!

Mônica: Jen, se perder, todos estamos perdidos!

Cascão: Que burrada é essa que ela vai fazer? Pensa que pode jogar nossas vidas para vencer? Se ele vencer, tudo estará acabado! Você precisa de três coisas: GARRA! FÉ! E CORAÇÃO!

Cebola: Ela está ignorando seus conselhos, é impossível! Não a desconcentre, ou você quer perder o que ganhamos com ela e nossas amigas? Hein?

Apresentador: Está definido! A capitã dos Limoeiro Fighters resolveu não só competir, como também colocar em jogo o Cubo Fantástico e a Jóia Genial, portanto... RECOMECEM O TORNEIO!

Poeira Negra jogava com trapaça para cima de Jen que caía facilmente em quase todos. A platéia vibrava com cada golpe, cada chute, cada soco, um pouco de tudo... Mônica e os amigos apareciam apreensivos depois do que sua nova parceira havia feito. Eles achavam que ela seria um peso morto na jornada, mas estavam enganados. Mesmo demonstrando insatisfação, ela queria algo mais que aventura... Mostrar que podia de tudo.

Magali: Que vontade de ferro! Ela está quase vencendo o Poeira Negra!

Cascão: Mesmo que esteja usando ofudas, ela não caiu em nenhum truque mais. E está com muita vontade de lutar.

Cebola: (um pouco nervoso) Ela é o tipo de galota que demonstla... Colagem, apesar dos ploblemas!

Mônica: Trocou as letras, mas e nós aqui? Ficamos sobrando?

Cebola: Não! É que, por trás de uma menina que começou séria, deve estar muito bem como agora.

Magali: Entendi agora... Acho que ela queria algo mais que a missão ser concluída. Se sentia muito sozinha depois que começou sua nova jornada na vida. Mas se ela estiver querendo reconciliar conosco...

Cascão: Será isso mesmo?

Mônica: Não há dúvidas. Eu sei que ela está mal por nossa causa no passado, mas se ela quer recomeçar, digamos que tem nossas amizades agora!

A luta termina da mesma forma que o Poeira Negra terminou por duas vezes quando esteve em confronto: Seminu e sem poderes.

Jen: Gostou, palhaço?

Poeira Negra: Me deixar de cueca na frente de todos? Que graça tem isso?

Todos na arquibancada: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Poeira Negra: Pode ter vencido desta vez, mas ainda nos veremos depois que você se arrepender de ter me conhecido, Jenifer! (fugindo com um ofuda)

Jen: (rasgando os ofudas restantes) Acho que só vou vê-lo, quando isto acabar!

Mônica: Jen! Os ofudas? Como conseguiu?

Jen: Se eu falar, vou tomar muito tempo de vocês, vamos à premiação e partir para Edom!

Cebola: Demorou!

(equipe chegando ao Rei Leonino)

Rei Leonino: Como vencedores do torneio, eu lhes dou o Vesgo de Saturno!

Ministro: É disco!

Jen: Ele já sabe, mas comete erros nas falas. Acontece!

Mônica: Com esse, só nos falta o Cilindro de Netuno! Valeu mesmo Jen!

Jen: Não foi nada! Só precisamos agora, não só da relíquia em Edom, como também despetrificar Yuka e fazê-la retomar seus reinos.

Magali: Ainda não nos falou isso. Como assim "retomar"?

Jen: Sem ela para governar, imagina os desastres que poderiam acontecer? As dimensões não estariam em paz nem hoje, ou em qualquer lugar... Agora seu coroa, passa o disco!

Rei Leonino: Mas qual deles? (mostrando dois discos iguais) Se você errar tudo pode ir por água acima!

Ministro: Abaixo!

Magali: Se errar, não voltaremos para casa, nem nada!

Cascão: Vai na fé Jen! Você consegue!

Jen: Peço que nenhum de vocês me desconcentre! Nem vocês, nem ninguém! (pensando um pouco)

(silêncio)

Cebola: E então?

Jen: Nenhum deles é o verdadeiro!

Ministro: O quê?

Jen: Ele está na coroa do rei. Se não estivesse com as réplicas que sempre entrega, não estaria escondendo-a sem necessidade! E apesar dele ter se dividido em dois... (pegando o disco)

Cascão: Ele foi partido em dois, mas como foi isso?

Magali: Foi como as últimas relíquias... Vieram em pedaços, mas como um quebra-cabeça, não tem como errar depois.

Mônica: Nossa! (montando o disco) Então... Como descobriu isso? Usou sua energia extra?

Jen: A energia foi minha única invenção. Eu sou dura na queda nas lutas. Por isso não precisei de Fusi para vencer.

Rei Leonino: Então... Boa forte a vocês!

Ministro: Não acerta uma hein? É sorte!

Mas de volta ao museu...

Poeira Negra: Aquela intrometida vai se arrepender do que me aconteceu, eu vou tratar de pegar ela e acabar com sua raça assim que retornar...

Franja: Parece que ela é forte mesmo, na personalidade e muito mais!

Falconi: Mais que isso, conseguiu difamar o Poeira Negra!

Poeira Negra: CALADOS! Ainda resta uma dimensão, e vou acabar de vez com ela e seus novos amigos! Por hora, vou poupá-los, por enquanto. Embora não saibam como retornar Yuka, eles verão o que mais está por vir!

Franja: Não quero nem imaginar...

Falconi: Não quero ficar preso para sempre aqui! E tudo graças ao seu sistema defeituoso de segurança! O que lhe deu na cabeça criar um sistema como esse?

Franja: Falhas da infância... (em tom de desagrado)

Poeira Negra: Hora de ver como será em Edom... Ou eles, ou eu vencerá!

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

DESEQUILÍBRIO DIMENSIONAL 5

Após vencerem o torneio de Tchalu, Jen, Mônica e Cia. conseguem ganhar o Disco de Saturno. A luta por fim era mais complicada que antes. O Poeira Negra manipulava o Quarteto Fulminante sob trapaças usando macetes de vídeo games. Os mestres Caolho, Jota e Tarugo insistiam em fazer Jen treinar o Fusi, mas esta recusou dizendo que tinha uma força maior. Não se resultava em energia, mas força de vontade. Péssimo para o vilão que acabou parando só de cueca na frente de todos. Logo não se deixa abater em querer usar mais amigos da Turma em Edom como monstros.

Poeira Negra: Isso vai acabar ainda hoje! Aquela intrometida da Jen vai me pagar por ter me feito passar vergonha e acabar com todos os meus ofudas! Em Edom isso vai acabar!

Céuboy: Acabar para você! (entrando com parte dos amigos) Sabemos que a novata vai conseguir sair-se bem dessa com os nossos amigos!

Denise: Avisa para ela que terá o que merece quando voltar!

Carmen: Nenhuma de nós esqueceu do que ela fez na chegada!

Do Contra: Vão ficar conversando ou o quê? Quero mais ficar parado aqui e começar a agitar com ele de uma vez por todas!

Nimbus: Vocês todos, temos que começar a agir! (falando baixo) Ainda vou me entender com a garota que gozou da minha cara me chamando de David Blaine!

(luta contra Poeira Negra)

Franja: Essa coisa está tão fácil que nem tem poder sobre eles!

Falconi: É... Mas temo com o que os nossos amigos podem fazer se Yuka despertar de novo. Pode nos aprisionar na pedra da lua como na primeira vez!

Franja: Pode ser, mas não creio que seja isso porque Jen tem suas intenções para libertar a nossa inimiga...

Falconi: Ela não pode ser uma pessoa má no fundo, porém... Pode ser que ela consiga com seus novos amigos.

Em Edom, o quinteto chega para buscar o Cilindro de Netuno... Mas a tarefa era mais complicada que antes, e Jen demonstra que estar em um cemitério à noite não faz seu tipo. Mesmo que haja monstros inofensivos.

Jen: Aqui é Edom? Me dá arrepios estar em um cemitério à noite.

Mônica: Mas as criaturas que estiveram aqui são do bem, não há com o quê se preocupar...

Jen: Monstro é tudo igual, ou você acaba com eles ou você está acabado!

Magali: Amarelou é? Vinha toda corajosa e agora está tremendo de medo?

Cebola: Acho que ela quer acabar com todos aqui, mas não está querendo fugir, apesar de tudo!

Cascão: Imagina o que ela faria com todos aqui!

Magali: Cuidado! (empurrando todos ao chão)

SLASH! (algo corta a lápide de um túmulo)

Mônica: É só a Dona Morte, mas o que houve, por acaso?

Dona Morte: Outras criaturas estiveram aqui e quase acabaram com todos nós.

Zé Vampir: Por isso estamos tentando nos defender!

Jen: Vocês! (em um tom de ódio) Vou acabar com raças fétidas que nos impeçam de pegar o Cilindro de Netuno!

Penadinho: É sobre isso que queríamos falar... (fugindo com os amigos)

Jen: Não vão escapar de mim! (correndo atrás)

Cebola: Calma Jen, eles só querem nos ajudar!

Jen: Contra aquilo?

(avistando lobisomens à frente)

Jen: E os seus outros amigos? Zé Caveira, Frank...

Cranicola: Acho que eles estão de fora, pelo menos por um tempo, sabe?

Cascão: Agora onde está a nossa última relíquia!

Penadinho: Digamos que esteja em um lugar onde estão acostumados a ver...

Mônica: Acho que ele quis dizer que pode estar em um desses túmulos aqui... Vamos nos separar e começar a procurar pelo Cilindro de Netuno. Quanto antes melhor!

Magali: Que medo! Devia ter falado isso antes de sofrermos esses ataques!

Os lobisomens davam trabalho ao grupo que não conseguia se concentrar na busca e se protegerem. Jen, por outro lado, encontra o que menos esperava: O corpo de Yuka em pedra pura.

Jen: Meu deus! (olhando para a estátua de Yuka) Um ofuda nas costas, só pode ter sido coisa do Poeira Negra... Yuka, seja como for, vou vingar o que lhe aconteceu, acredite! (ouvindo uma voz na mente) O quê? O cilindro está...

Mônica: Onde? Fala logo!

Jen: No túmulo central! Vocês têm que ir para lá!

Cebola: Facilitou demais, agora como acabamos com esses lobisomens? Tentamos com prata, mas não adiantou muito!

Dona Morte: Deixa eu tentar...

SLASH! FOOP! (cortando coleiras com sua foice)

Penadinho: Espera... São outras pessoas normais!

Magali: Por que não vimos outras em Tchalu? Só agora e em Tobor e Mavidele?

Zé Vampir: Acho que o segredo não esteve só nas coleiras, mas naquilo! (apontando para a lua cheia) Parece que eles eram controlados pelo luar, e alguém que vocês conhecem!

Todos: Poeira Negra!

Cascão: Mas ainda temos uma dúvida, como libertaremos a Yuka dessa prisão?

Mônica: Tem uma frase aqui, mas não dá para decorar... Parece que a Bruxa Viviane esteve antes.

Magali: Ainda lembro de nossos encontros, mas ela não pode ajudar!

Viviane: Quem disse que não? (chegando sob teletransporte) Estou aqui em Edom porque, pelo menos vocês não me perturbam, ainda lembro do que vocês me fizeram no passado!

Cebola: Como é a história mesmo?

Jen: Primeiro vocês estragaram o ritual dela, depois fizeram ela mergulhar em seus sonhos e depois fizeram coisa pior no dia no aniversário da esfomeada aí! (apontando para Magali)

Magali: Mas ainda me lembro da ajuda que eu tive. (falando com Jen, que imitava em tom de desagrado) Minha maravilhosa Tia Nena, a cozinheira mais talentosa de toda a galáxia!

Jen: Blábláblá! Nunca comi nada dela porque não perco meu tempo com uma cozinheira de quinta! Agora temos que despetrificar Yuka!

Viviane: Não é tão simples assim! Preciso de um de vocês para me ajudar no ritual, e o resto com o círculo mágico...

Mônica com seus amigos ficam fazendo o círculo mágico enquanto Viviane e Jen se preparam para dizer todo o dialeto para conseguir o Cilindro de Netuno e reviver Yuka.

Viviane: Não erre nenhuma palavra. Tem o rito de cor?

Jen: Claro que sim!

Viviane: Ótimo! (dizendo com Jen) Um é o começo de tudo, dois são gêmeos idênticos, às três horas da madrugada eterna, quatro fases da lua, cinco chifres da besta, seis estrelas cadentes e sete moscas formarão o ícone da lua. Quando os céus estiverem cobertos de cúmulos, o mar cheio de sangue e a terra de túmulos!

FZAKK! (um raio se dispara da lua libertando o Cilindro de Netuno e fazendo Yuka voltar ao normal)

Mônica: Elas conseguiram!

Magali: Yuka! Essa não!

Cebola: Danou-se!

Cascão: A gente ou ela?

Yuka: ESTOU LIVRE! FINALMENTE!

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

DESEQUILÍBRIO DIMENSIONAL 6

Chegando a Edom, Mônica e seus amigos partem para buscar o Cilindro de Netuno e Jen para trazer Yuka de volta à vida. Mas ainda no museu, o Poeira Negra luta com os outros amigos da Turma (os restantes que não foram transportados). Na dimensão das trevas, uma velha conhecida do quarteto, Viviane a Bruxa da Lua, resolve ajudar com as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Consegue a última relíquia e despetrificar a Rainha das Quatro Dimensões.

Jen: Bom... Missão cumprida.

Yuka: Diga isso a seus amigos! Eu vou acabar com eles depois do que me fizeram passar quando eu os conheci!

Mônica: Não ouse nos enconstar um dedo Yuka!

Yuka: Ou vão fazer o quê?

Viviane: Acho bom me deixarem fora disso porque eu não tenho absolutamente nada com seus problemas! Mas esta dimensão... Não é nada ruim!

Magali: Nossa... Justo agora que acabamos de nos sair bem!

(sombras andando)

Cascão: AAAAHHHH! Os lobisomens voltaram!

Cebola: Palece que eles não desistilam de nos fazer de comida!

Jen: Esperem um pouquinho aí! A Dona Morte tirou as coleiras então só podem ser... (seguindo até as sombras e revelando as vítimas) O figurante inútil e a baleia da padaria!

Mônica: Xaveco?

Magali: Quinzinho?

Joaquim: É Joaquim agora, mas Quinzinho para você!

Magali: Ah, melhorou! Eu ainda aguardo encomendas grátis, e nada de coisa que engorda!

Xaveco: E quem é essa garota?

Jen: Sou nova aqui, e nem pense que vou namorar você!

Cascão: Dançou, palhaço! Ainda sou mais a sua irmã!

Cebola: É... E eu também!

Mônica: CEBOLA! (quase explodindo de ciúmes) Quando sairmos vou te mostrar o que é bom!

Cebola: Eu falava de beleza, não que você seja feia!

Cascão: E pensar que esqueci da Cascuda!

Yuka: Tudo isso é bonito! Agora se preparem!

Jen: Ainda não!

(silêncio)

Jen: Eles podem ter culpa em todos os seus fracassos, mas tem alguém que você conhece que merece um verdadeiro castigo por ter tomado seus poderes e acabado de te deixar aqui. Temos um acordo?

Yuka: Eu vou pensar no assunto! Mas é melhor retornarem para seu mundo!

Viviane: Podem ir, eu fico por aqui onde vocês não me incomodam!

Magali: Uma vez irritante, sempre irritante! (olhando Viviane com desprezo)

Chegando no museu, o Poeira Negra acreditava que venceu, mas estava mais que enganado.

Céuboy: Cadê eles?

Poeira Negra: Não direi nada!

Nimbus: Ah é? Com licença um minuto! (lendo a mente do Poeira Negra) Eles estão nas dimensões e não vieram sozinhos! Yuka foi revivida!

Poeira Negra: mas isso não acabou porque aind tenho... (pondo mão no bolso vazio) O quê? Meus ofudas acabaram!

Céuboy: Ou talvez alguém os tenha destruído!

Do Contra: Destruído a si próprio, na minha opinião!

Denise: Agora, seu carinha de quinta... A casa caiu para você! E não adianta vir com essa moral todinha!

Carmen: Sabe quanto me custaram essas botas? Eu gastei uma nota com elas! Pena que não haja um sapateiro por aqui!

FZAKK! (todos retornam)

Mônica: Acabou Capitão Feio!

Poeira Negra: Meu nome é... (olhando para Yuka) Feio mesmo!

Yuka: Agora você terá o que merece! Não sem antes acontecer uma coisa a você! (mirando seu poder na prisão de Franja e Falconi)

CRASH! (prisão quebrando)

Falconi: Mais um pouco e fico preso sem ar por aqui!

Franja: Eu que o diga... Mas espera! O que ela está fazendo?

Jen: Sou responsável por isso, e não adianta nada fazer algo contra ela! Um dedo na Yuka e verá do que sou capaz!

Franja: Está bem... Mas vá direto ao assunto. Como aconteceu?

Jen: Vai demorar muito se eu falar!

Falconi: Melhor ouvirmos depois!

Poeira Negra: Mas não festejem ainda! Tenho esse livro e mantenho os avatares presos!

Magali: Por pouco tempo! Seus desafios não foram nada!

Cascão: É... Melhores que os de anteriormente!

Cebola: Agora quanto ao livro, melhor devolver!

Poeira Negra: Nunca!

(Jen parte para cima e escorrega pegando o livro de volta)

Jen: O livro foi doado do meu país atual, e você o rouba é? Tem muitas coisas que você devia aprender. Uma delas é que quem comete atrocidades com um conteúdo fora do normal, pode acabar pior que antes! Outra coisa... (materializando artefatos) Eu acho que isso é para seus inimigos!

Poeira negra: NÃO!

Mônica: SIM!

Jen: Talvez!

Magali: Espera aí! Como assim "talvez"?

Jen: Independente do resultado, eu vou ficar feliz em acabar com o Poeira Negra de uma vez!

ZAPT! (avatares libertados)

Bóreas: Finalmente livres!

Eurus: Poeira Negra, ou melhor, Capitão Feio! Hora de você pagar pelas atrocidades que cometeu e ter perturbado a paz!

Poeira Negra: Espere... Nós não podemos conversar?

Notus: Isso sim, mas não com eles!

Zephyrus: Vamos nos entender depois quando estiver fraquinho e não poder fazer nada em nenhuma das dimensões.

Poeira Negra: GRRR! Sua garota idiota, você verá quando eu me libertar! Tudo isso é culpa sua, me aguarde assim que eu...

FZAKK! (Poeira Negra é deixado na pedra da lua)

Eurus: Quanto a você...

Jen: Um dedo na Yuka e vocês verão!

Notus: Íamos dizer que alguém como você Jenifer, demonstrou sabedoria e coragem liderando seus aliados. Como não esteve para novas amizades no começo de sua nova jornada.

Bóreas: Agora pode nos responder uma pergunta básica? Por que abandonou a gente e o legado de sua mãe?

Jen: Só queríamos viver vidas normais, por isso eu não tinha nada com aquilo! Eu anteriormente estava desinteressada em seguir essa carreira de guardiã, e achei melhor seguir com minha vida normal. Mas depois dessas aventuras, não tem como aceitar.

Zephyrus: Tem certeza?

Jen: O que eu fiz, eu já fiz. Quando soube do primeiro incidente, soube que Yuka estava com problemas. E pensei: "Era hora de agir"! Bom, agora sobre amizades... Digamos que eu tenha amolecido um pouco. Eu não estava para novas amizades no começo, mas a Mônica e os outros tiveram porque mereciam, embora eu seja um pouco fria e muito mais. Mas as aventuras de hoje valeram a pena!

Bóreas: Fez uma decisão inteligentíssima garota!

Zephyrus: Sua iniciativa de libertar Yuka, embora não fosse aprovada por nós, foi algo bom a ser feito depois que as dimensões entraram em profundo desequilíbrio!

Eurus: Bom... Ficaremos com as relíquias, e você pode levar o livro como recompensa!

Notus: Só alguém como você saberia usá-lo bem nas dimensões e subverter alguém como o Poeira Negra!

Jen: Obrigada!

(avatares desaparecem)

Yuka: Bom... Trato é trato. Jen, espero que nossos caminhos se cruzem de novo!

Jen: MM-HMM! Não duvido nada, a verdadeira rainha das dimensões merece algo melhor que liberdade e recuperar o reino perdido! Não esqueço do trato!

ZAPP! (Yuka se teleporta)

Mônica: O que você tratou com ela?

Magali: A paz?

Jen: Mais que isso! Em troca de sua liberdade, queria que ela regovernasse suas dimensões e não atacasse mais a gente!

Cascão: Mas e quanto ao livro?

Jen: Ninguém vai mexer nele enquanto eu estiver com ele! Só alguém com um vasto conhecimento sobre as dimensões e muito mais ficaria com eles e...

Carmen: Ei! Você é a garota daquela hora! O que tem a dizer sobre seu retorno indesejado!

Denise: Vai me pagar caro por me chamar de X-9, sua idiota! Quando eu pôr minhas mãos em você...

Jen: Vai o quê? DESAPAREÇAM DAQUI OU FAÇO COISA PIOR! (em tom ameaçador)

Carmen e Denise: Está bem! (fugindo)

ZUUUMMMM! (Carmen e Denise voltam para casa)

Nimbus: Falando em retorno...

Jen: O que quer, David Cooperfield?

Ninbus: É Nimbus! Agora sobre esse livro, nem devia ter ficado com ele!

Jen: E vai fazer o quê? Usar para seus shows de mágica? De forma alguma te empresto!

Falconi: Valeu pela ajuda!

Mônica: Na verdade, ela fez todo o trabalho conosco!

Cebola: E merece muito mais que só um trabalho bem feito!

Cascão: A viagem foi boa! Ela conhecia as dimensões e aí chegamos aonde estamos!

Magali: É! E foi emocionante essa nova jornada às dimensões.

Mais tarde...

Jen: Livro em boas mãos, Yuka em meu país e governando em paz seus reinos... Tudo bem quando acaba bem!

Magali: É... Mas e sobre os nossos amigos que ficaram presos nas dimensões?

Jen: Eles não foram presos, só transportados. Pelo menos até voltarem ao normal! E Yuka apagou as memórias deles! Além disso, pedi ao Nimbus fazer eles acharem que foram a um parque de diversões!

Mônica: Jen, agora que é nossa nova amiga... O que tem em mente?

Cebola: pode pedir qualquer coisa!

Jen: Acho melhor não! Podem me visitar assim que puderem, tive muita diversão para um dia só, depois de lutas e muito mais! Principalmente nas dimensões!

Cascão: E a gente achando que nos faria mal depois do que passou!

Jen: Eu não esqueci, mas nem mereciam minha amizade. Mas como provaram do contrário...

Mônica: Ah bom!

Magali: Até que enfim falou algo bom para nós!

Jen: Nossos caminhos se cruzarão de novo! E não aprontem até eu voltar!

Cebola: Pode deixar!

Cascão: A gente te espera!

Jen: Tchau! E até mais!

Depois de aproveitarem o feriadão, o quarteto não se esquece da viagem que tiveram com Jen, e viram que por trás de uma garota fria e de temperamento mais forte que si própria, esteve uma garota que demonstrava coragem e inteligência perante os perigos que viveu. Além de conquistar novas amizades.

FIM


End file.
